Onimusha: Legacy
by Grey Wolf4
Summary: Burn Up WExcessWeiss KreuzOnimusha crossover. Bizzarre murders have been happening in Neo Tokyo, the police are baffled. Team WARRIOR investigates and discovers...
1. Mysterious Deaths

**Onimusha: Legacy**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Burn Up or Onimusha. Burn Up belongs to AIC Productions, while the Onimusha series belongs to Capcom. Only the story is my original idea.

**Author's Notes**: This is a crossover of Burn Up and Onimusha.

**Chapter 1 – Mysterious Deaths**

Maki Kawasaki had been meditating while she looked over the reports at her desk in her Police Town office. It had been a while since the black diamond case and due to her successor's exposed corruption within days of her taking over Team Warrior, she was persuaded back.

Maki looked over the reports of gruesome murders that been happening in Police Town recently. There have been over 20 so far and it shows no sign of stopping. She never saw or heard anything like this before...even the wounds inflicted on the unfortunate victims, completely baffled the coroner and they also had Maki baffled.

"There have been no suspects and no witnesses..." Maki thought out loud, "_These almost seem ritualistic...could they part of some ritual? Could this be the work of some cult we don't know about?"_

There were many cults around the world in several countries and the authorities in those respective countries don't know about which Maki thought was likely but the only inconsistency are the wounds and how they've been inflicted. "These definitely seem like rituals..." Maki thought to herself. Then after some more thought, Maki came to a decision...

Meanwhile, at the office area of the Police Town headquarters...

"Zzzzzz..." Rio's laziness during her work hours have become a norm for her. But not when the burly police chief that was watching over her time and again was getting frustrated watching the so called rookie like this. Rio was mumbling something to herself while she rested on her folded arms on the desk she worked on.

"Yes, all my humble servants...you can do all of the hard work. I'm so filthy rich, I can buy the world!" Rio mumbled while sleeping. It appears as if she's having another good dream of being rich. The police chief couldn't take this anymore.

"Miss Rio!!" the chief shouted loud enough, that Rio suddenly jerked up from her dream. She nervously noticed the chief and started to fumble her work cluttered desk.

"Oh! Hi there, chief!" Rio exclaimed nervously. "How are you today?"

"Enough excuses, Rio!" the chief glared at Rio with an angry expression. Rio swore he had veins sticking out of his forehead. "Are you sleeping on the job again?"

"Oh, why would I do that?" Rio quickly turned and started to furiously work on the papers on the desk in front of her. "There's nothing I love doing more than sitting here, busting my chops and getting so much work done, so I can be ready for more!"

The chief was getting aggravated with Rio. He would fire her as she sat there, but he just has to put up with her a bit longer. With a simple groan of frustration, he simply started to walk out the room, with his eyes still on her while she worked away. It was only then when he stepped out the room, she sighed heavily and shook her head.

(There's got to be something better than this...) she thought to herself. With her head hung down, she then looked at the clock on the wall. The time read 11:53 am.

(It's almost time for lunch...I wonder if Maya wants to come along to have some ramen with me today?) Rio thought to herself, getting up from her desk. (At least it will be better than going along with Yuji for a change...he's always have a catch to paying for my meals with some crazy, perverted condition. I'll get him one of these days for the last time I had lunch with him...)

Rio made her way to the obvious place in the entire Police Town headquarters where she was sure to find her friend and fellow WARRIOR comrade, Maya Jingu. Maya happens to be the guns and ammos expert of the group, as well as the demolitions expert. The downside to Maya is that she also happens to have a fetish of shooting things with any gun she gets in her two hands.

(I'd bet she's in there right now...relieving herself of any tension she had since she last shot at something since that black diamond case...) Rio stepped into the shooting range, and there she met Maya, wearing a casual white vest and long blue jeans. Sweat had covered her back, as well as the rest of her ample chest and in her hands was a machine gun, being fired at the targets with perfect accuracy. When she had finished firing her gun down to the last clip, she let out an ecstatic sigh, before she looked to the side and saw Rio.

"Ah...hey, Rio." Maya nervously said while looking at Rio. "What is it that you're doing here?"

"Sorry if I was interrupting you from something important..." Rio smiled a bit to Maya. "But I was just wondering if you're in the mood for some ramen today?"

"You never get tired of eating ramen everyday, don't you?" Maya asked. Rio's eyes glittered when she thought about eating her favourite food.

"I couldn't help it! I'd like to call it the average consumer's perfect meal!" Rio shook one of her fists. "You really never tried ramen until you appreciate its' specialities."

"Sure, Rio. Whatever you say..." Maya shook her head. "Okay, then. I'll be coming with you, but please, don't bring Yuji along this time. I don't want to hurt him too badly like the last time we ever shared lunch with him."

"I didn't bring him! He stalked us!" Rio exclaimed. "Damn those outfits we had to wear for the last undercover mission we had...Maki's going to answer for why she..."

Before she finished, one of the fellow Police Town officers opened the door, interrupting the conversation.

"Excuse me, Rio?" the female officer asked. "Capt. Kawasaki requests you to be at her office as soon as possible. She also wants Maya to be there as well."

"What? But it's almost lunch and I'm hungry as hell!" Rio groaned.

"From the way she told me that, it sounded very important. At least go to her and find out what it is." the officer replied.

"Must be something about those weird murders that have been popping up around the city lately..." Maya put on her Police Town uniform. "Guess lunch has to wait, Rio."

"Aw, man..." the blonde groaned, following Maya out of the room. "I'd hope this better be worthwhile."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some minutes later at Maki's office, Rio Kinezono grimaced as she looked over the crime scene photos while Maya looked over the report as well.

"As you two know, there have been a lot of gruesome murders happening near Police Town, and so far, there have been no suspects and no witnesses. The coroner can't even make out what caused these wounds." Maki explained the situation "Also, there's a strong possibility that these might be part of some ritual."

"You mean some weird cult is behind this?" asked Rio, while shuddering to the sights at the photo she was looking at.

"Probably." Maki simply replied coolly. "In any case, I want the two of you to investigate. The last murder was held just on the outsets of this city at the bay fronts only a couple of nights back. Go as civilians and try to gather information we can use."

"Okay, whatever you say." Rio shrugged her shoulders, agreeing to go along. (The pay looks good on this one.) Rio then thought to herself with a small grin.

Later at the docking areas outside of Neo Tokyo, Rio yawned. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt with a black jacket and mini skirt, while Maya Jingu had on a simple yellow vest and long and baggy jeans. Nothing much had happened since they arrived there and they have been asking the workers around the docks about what they knew about what had happened. So far, not one individual can come up with a proper explanation. After about thirty minutes of investigating, Rio thought this was proving a waste of time, as the crime scene people are already done and already there are people here.

"Well, this was a big fat waste of time." commented Maya with a loud, bored sigh. All the people they talked to had no idea what happened. Nothing they did turned up anything.

"Ah well...might as well give Maki the low-down of what really happened when we get back..." Rio began, but trailed off when she heard something.

Suddenly, civilians and workers alike were running everywhere. Rio and Maya look as strange creatures started attacking the civilians. Most of them were green, scaly and were wearing clothes.

"What the fuck are those things!?" Rio shouted. Without wasting time, she took off her street clothes only to revealing her WARRIOR outfit of a skin tight, black and red jumpsuit with gun holsters at her shoulder areas.

"Who the hell cares?! At least it's a chance for me to do some shooting!" Maya shouted, who already did the same and got into her WARRIOR suit. Her outfit was black and green, which had altered designs for her outfit. She had her Uzi at the ready and began to open fire the second there were clear civilians.

Rio gasped and charged at one of the monsters who was about to attack a little girl. Striking the monster with her tonfars with a single strong blow, she sent the monster flying. Rio then picked up the little girl.

"Are you alright, kid?" Rio asked, while holding her in her arms.

"I...I think so..." the girl trembled.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you...I'll get you out safe." Rio then got herself and the young girl to a safe distance away by sprinting as fast as possible to the exit of the docks and from the action. When they were far from the danger, Rio patted the young girl's head.

"Now, run along and meet your mommy and daddy." Rio smiled. "Leave this to me!"

"Th...thank you very much, miss!" the girl cried out, running away to safety. Rio nodded her head as she saw her escape. She then glanced back to where Maya was fighting.

(Now's not the time to lapse around...Maya's in trouble.) Rio thought to herself. (And whatever the hell those things are, even her guns can't seem to even slow them down. They are fast and furious and they're out for some blood...)

"Come on!" Maya growled in frustration, as her gun was doing nothing to stop them. She was being cornered by four, dagger wielding ninja like monsters with masks on their faces. She had never encountered anything like this in her life. It was like acting out a horrible nightmare.

(Damn....just what I must do to make sure they stay dead?!) Maya thought to herself while she fired. However, she didn't pay attention to the lone monster like ninja that was perched above her on a stack of crates. It was prepared to make its swipe at Maya.

"Look out!" screamed Rio as she barged Maya out of the monsters way when its' blade narrowly missed her neck. Thankfully, both women were uninjured. But when they recovered, they found themselves outnumbered by the growing group of monsters.

"_What the hell are we dealing with here?!"_ Rio thought to herself in a mix of shock and anger. Then she realised something. "Wait a minute...these things were probably behind the murders!"

"Shit! What do we do now, Rio?" Maya exclaimed, still clutching to her gun.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Rio commanded. "Get the rest of civilians in the area out of here! I'll hold these things off!"

"But...!" Maya protested, but Rio only stood up bravely against the group.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much. I'll be fine." Rio said, adjusting her tonfars. "I promise to meet up with you soon, just get out of here."

The green haired Maya only shook her head in disbelief, but she knew she had to trust Rio's top notch fighting capabilities. She then stood up and started to run in the opposite direction behind Rio.

"Rio, you'd better keep that promise and come back okay!" Maya shouted as she proceeded to evacuate, while giving what covering fire she can.

"Come on, uglies!" shouted Rio, readying her tonfar "You want a piece of this? Then, come and get it!"

"Didn't know humans could be so bothersome!" came a loud voice from behind the group of monsters. Rio looked in that direction and saw something resembling a human female, except it had blue skin, spiky white hair and red eyes it wielded twin blades. The clothing was part armour for the chest area, while it's stockings below her waist showed flexible and well toned thighs.

"Out of my way! I'll deal with this pesky insect!"

"Who...or better yet...what are you?" demanded Rio, pointing her tonfar at the strange, looking individual.

"You don't need to know that, human! For the record I am Andariel!" screamed the demon woman as she leapt to attack. Rio barely parries with her tonfar, but then Andariel gives a sharp kick to Rio's abdomen sending her into a wall.

"Ugghh..." Rio groaned, holding her stomach. (Damn...I've never seen anyone who moves that fast and powerful before...what the hell's going on here?)

"Awww...down for the count already?" Andariel smiled at the fallen Rio. "And here, I was expecting a fight from at least one of you weak humans!"

"We'll see who is weak, you sorry excuse for a cross dresser!" Rio shouted at her enemy.

"You shouldn't have wasted your last breath to insult me. Instead, you should have used it to make good use of your last moments." Andariel spoke.

"RRRAARGGGH!" Rio attacked with her tonfar which Andariel expertly parries by simply waving her hand at the tonfar, knocking Rio off balance. Rio was stunned when she was knocked off by Andariel, she hardly had time to see what her new enemy will do next. As soon as she managed to gain her balance, she turned around to face the demon, but Andariel was preparing to fire an energy bolt at Rio. The bolt found its mark and had sent her flying through a window.

"Uggh!" Rio grunted as she landed in a storage room. Her body had taken a brutal beating, she can hardly get up straight. Using whatever strength she had, she managed to stand up one more time, but the energy bolt she was attacked with took a lot out of her.

(Damn...is...is this the end for...me?) Rio thought to herself, as she stumbled forward onto the broken glass around her. (But I can't...give up...never...)In seconds, she passed out, as the last thing she recalls is Andariel laughing at her...

Rio groaned, her body hurt all over from the previous fight. But what surprised her the most was that she was STILL alive. As that was important to her, she held her head and shook it, trying to get her senses together.

"Hmm? I'm still in one piece? That's surprising..." Rio asked herself. "I thought that skank, Anda...whatever...would have finished me off, but I guess she's not the type to do those sort of things. I must have gotten lucky..."

Simply shrugging off nay negative thoughts, she then focused on the more important things that mattered to her.

(I wonder...is Maya okay? Was it really right for me to let her go on without me?) Rio held her arm and pondered. (And did the civilians get away alright?)

However, when Rio took notice of her surroundings, everything was pitch black except for some weird lights that surrounded her.

"What the hell!? Am I still alive? Am I dreaming?" Rio yelled.

"Yes, Rio Kinezono. You are definitely still alive and, no, you are not dreaming." Came a voice from within the darkness. It was deep and authorative and it seemed to made Rio stagger back in shock and fear.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Rio.

"I am of the Oni clan. What you and your comrade have confronted earlier was the Genma." Replied the voice.

"The genma?" Rio scratched her head.

"Yes." Replied the voice. "The genma is the ancient term used for the word...demon."

(This is crazy...were those actually demons I just ran into?) Rio thought. (I'd better act like this was some kind of dream and go along with it...)

"So...these demons have been around for like, a long time, huh? What on Earth are demons doing around this day and age?" she asked, pretending to be interested.

"That is for you to seek the answers." then it continued. "Rio Kinezono, with your current power, you cannot stand against the Genma."

"Great..." Rio muttered. "Then...how do I stand a chance against them?"

"We can provide you with the means to defeat the Genma." Said the voice, then suddenly the other lights began swirling around Rio. Rio stepped back in fear, not knowing what is happening, but she then saw that they then culminated around her right arm. Then, there was a flash of light and something was on Rio's arm.

"With the power of that gauntlet, you can absorb the souls of the genma." The voice explained. Rio looked at the gauntlet and saw it was designed to match her arm and her WARRIOR suit. It was coloured in silver coating, it edges had shaped a small circle near her knuckle area, while the forearm looked more as a guard for her arm.

"Not exactly my taste..." she complained while gazing at it. "What am I suppose to do with this thing?"

"Use the gauntlet and gain victory over our enemy! Take their souls, defeat the Genma!" The oni uttered. Rio began to feel light headed again, as she fell on one knee and blacked out again into nothingness.

"Oh...not again..." she muttered as she fell unconscious on the dark, cold floor.

Rio groaned again and started clutching at her head. After getting up, she looked around her and she was back in Neo Tokyo, back to where she was where she and Andariel had fought and Rio had lost. She held her stomach while she grimaced, walking out of the storehouse.

"Man, what the hell was that? Was that really a dream?" Rio muttered, shaking her head. Then, after realising her right arm felt heavier than before, she looked at it and saw the gauntlet.

"Holy shit! That wasn't a dream!" Rio exclaimed. "It really was true!"

Not sure of what to do with it, she decided that she will wait for the next genma attack to test it out and confirm what she was told about the gauntlet. (Hmm...the Oni said that this had the power to defeat the Genma by stealing their souls...) Rio thought to herself, while looking at the gauntlet. (I wonder what other powers does it has?)

Shaking her fists, she focused herself to getting herself back to Police Town. She was going to have a hard time explaining this one to Maki...but first...

Her stomach growled as she began to walk. Rio remembered that she didn't have anything to eat for lunch yet.

(First I'll grab a bowl of ramen or two, then go back to Police Town to try sort this craziness out...) Rio thought to herself as she left the docks.

TBC


	2. Demon Siege

**Onimusha – Legacy**

**Disclaimers**: See the previous chapter.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry about the wait, it was a case of writers block and other commitments. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this fic. Here's the second chapter.

**Chapter 2 –Demon Siege **

Rio walked down the street, still looking at the gauntlet the 'Oni' gave her, his words still in her mind.

"_Use the gauntlet and gain victory over our enemy! Take their souls, defeat the Genma!"_

The events before got her thinking about what possible causes this could lead to. (Those things I ran into before were definitely not human and they were not androids of any kind.) Rio thought to herself seriously. (The 'genma' are behind these murders, but what is really going on here? What's the point?)

"Oh well…I'm sure Maki can figure out something when I tell her…maybe…" Rio implied, hoping the commander of Warrior can help piece all this together. If there's one person Rio knows who can handle situations that required brains, the first person she knew she would go to would be Maki.

It was then during her trek to Police Town she heard her communicator beep, Rio smiled and muttered. "Guess that must be her right now." She then went into an alley and secretly responded. "Hey, Maki!"

"Rio, what happened? Where are you?" Maki's voice sounded of relief as soon she confirmed her friend was alright. "Maya told us about some creatures that attacked you two and you got separated. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, still in one piece. I'm on my way back to Police Town right now."

"What a relief. I thought something serious happened to you. Maya and everyone else were worried."

"Aw, come on. You know it will take a lot to take me down for the count." Rio said before stopping to tell her about what happened before. "Um, listen, Maki. I don't know how to put this, but I'm sure you're going love what I'm going to tell you."

She then explained what happened before, from the encounter with the genma, her meeting with Andariel and finishes it by including the part about the Oni gauntlet. She can easily tell by Maki's reaction on how surprised and bewildered they are to hear about this, but they have no choice but to believe it for the time being.

"And I guess that's just about it." Rio said, ending her explanation. "What do you make of it?"

"Well, to say that we both have to go along with what these Oni wants with you. This could be an advantage for the case." Maki said. "Okay Rio, just head back as quickly as you can, okay? We will take about the rest of this with everyone else."

Rio sighed "Okay…see you in a few."

When the comm. unit was switched off, Rio continued her walk towards Police Town. Once again, she missed lunch and went on her way with a very loud groan in her stomach.

"I can't believe that I totally forgot lunch again…and I really wanted to eat, I doubt I could have kept it in, no thanks to that psycho cross dresser from before. She owes me one." Before long, Rio decided to take a shortcut, going through down an alley and saw some steps she swore was not there before. Out of curiosity, she decided to investigate cautiously deeper into the descending stairway.

To her surprise, Rio saw what looked like a shrine of ancient Japanese origin and design. Getting closer, she then felt the gauntlet resonate as it got closer to an idol which had an open slot around its chest area.

"Huh? The gauntlet's reacting to this thing?" Rio asked in bewilderment. "I wonder what will if I…?"

Rio bravely inserted her right arm which the gauntlet was equipped with into the slot of the shrine's idol, and suddenly, the gauntlet was covered in a light as a glow emerged from the idol. Before she knew what was happening, Rio was now wielding another pair of tonfa's, except they had a green glow and had kanji's marked around them

"I these be part of the Oni's power as well?" Rio said to herself, taking the tonfa's into her hands. "Guess I could try them out here…"

Taking a few swings of the tonfas, she noticed they moved more lethal and quicker than the ones she had for WARRIOR missions. They even emitted small, wind cutting blows every time she swung them. She was impressed with her new arsenal.

"Not bad at all…" Rio said, approving of the weapons' performance. After taking the weapons as her own, she ascended upstairs, but before she can think to remember the place where she got her new tonfas, the stairs she came out from suddenly disappeared behind her.

"That's just weird….the Oni are surely a bunch of strange folks." Rio sighed. "No time to stay around and think about it too much…I got to get back to Police Town. No sense keeping Maki waiting…"

Later that day as Rio have returned to Police Town, Maki gathered the rest of Team WARRIOR to hear Rio's story about her encounter with the Oni and the Genma. Everyone of them listened hard as she told them everything, which surely surprised and amazed everyone who heard what has happened.

"That's quite a tale, Rio. It's hard to believe that you were centered as the one in charge with such a weapon." WARRIOR's computer hacker, Lilica Ebett spoke, looking at Rio's gauntlet in amazement.

"I envy you, Rio. This seems quite a breakthrough with things that we thought would have never existed." Nanvel Candlestick, the brilliant tech head and inventor for the group has her say.

"Yeah, my Rio is something to be proud of, isn't she?" Yuji Naruo, WARRIOR's perverse pilot, grinned lecherously, filming Rio at the same time with the gauntlet still equipped. Rio glared at him and made him step off a bit, seeing the dangerous look on her face.

"Well, that's it." Rio said with a shrug. "And just before I got here, I ended up getting these babies because of this weird thing." She showed everyone the new tonfas she got, which made everyone gasp in awe.

"Interesting…" Maki said, looking thoughtful. She then came to a decision. "Alright, then…I believe you Rio. But we have to make sure that gauntlet of yours won't do anything to endanger your own life. So, Nanvel, take a look at the gauntlet, will you?"

"Sure thing, Maki. I'll be happy to." Nanvel smiled as Rio voluntarily took off the gauntlet and handed it to Nanvel, who went into her workshop to begin analysis.

After the analysis, Nanvel and Lilica announced their findings while Rio put the gauntlet back on.

"Well, we couldn't determine anything apart from the fact it's made of unknown metals and that crystal in it, we can't determine what it is either." Nanvel said with a shrug. "It's not modern technology, but it's certainly not man-made either. I've never seen anything like this before. But since the Oni trusted you with this, Rio, it's safe to assume that it's not harmful in anyway, so it's safe."

"Just why are these Oni helping us?" Lilica asked.

"I have no idea…they told me about the gauntlet and the Genma, but that's it so far." Rio replied.

"It's reasonable to assume they might contact you again, Rio." Maki conjectured. "For now, they're helping us."

"Why don't they fight these Genma themselves?" asked Maya.

"Maybe there's a reason they CAN'T fight them directly." Maki said. After a moment of silence among each of WARRIOR's members, Lilica broke the silence when she was accessing the central control for Police Town's communications via patrol radio.

"Hey, guys! Listen to this!" Lilica called and turned on a radio. It was a transmission from another police unit.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Officer Takigawa from the….requesting immediate backup! Come in anybody! Requesting immediate assistance! Anyone please!"

A dispatcher came up from another end. "What is your situation?"

"Oh, thank heavens!" Takigawa shouted. "We were ambushed! We tried to defend the civilians…we're at an apartment building!"

"What are you talking about? Who attacked you? Terrorists?"

"NO!" Takigawa responded in a tone of panic. "Those things came out of nowhere and killed everyone!"

"WHO came out of nowhere?"

"I don't know! All I know they're strange creatures…the Captain's dead…everyone's dead…" Takigawa trailed off before the pitch in his voice became higher in panic. "Oh no…some of them are here…"

The sound of machine gun fire replaced the rest of the speech from Takigawa's end, as the only other thing that could be heard was a scream of "Oh God!" Takigawa's agonised screams could be heard as static then took over the radio. Maki sternly looked at Rio and Maya and decided to dispatch them at once without any hesitation.

"Get over there at once!" Maki shouted, before Rio and Maya were even out the door. "We'll be ready to back you up!"

Rio nodded in silence as she and her partner left. Looking at the gauntlet once more, she began to think to herself.

(Those genma must be at it again…time to put this new hardware I got earlier to the test.) She thought.

Team WARRIOR hurried to the apartment building where Takigawa's call came from. The first thing they saw was the police units falling back and police cars on fire. It looked something close to a real disaster movie scene.

Already wearing their WARRIOR outfits, Rio and Maya went in first to scout out the apartment. Soon after, they heard Maki on the comm.

"Remember you two, your first priority is to find any survivors and get them out of there alive." Maki commanded sternly. "In the event something goes out of hand, Yuji is set to pick you up for evacuation."

"Okay, I got it!" Rio confirmed, while readying her new tonfars. She could barely wait to test them and the gauntlet out on her new enemies. 'There's a good chance that Andariel might show up too…it will be payback time when I see her!'

"Roger that Maki!" Maya said, taking off the safety for her assault rifle.

They started on the first floor and looked thoroughly through one room after another. The only thing they saw was either nothing or saw dead, mutilated bodies scattered across some of the rooms and in the corridors. It was a grisly sight for the two WARRIOR members to experience.

"Damn…it's a slaughter house down here." Rio spoke through the open channel of her comm. Unit to her boss. "Maki, we've yet to find any survivors, should we keep going?"

"For the moment, we have to make sure that no civilians have been part of the murders tonight, though it is rather inevitable…" Maki replied. "I understand, keep looking and please watch yourselves out there…"

"Roger that. Oh and Maki?" Rio cut in before she finished.

"Yes?"

"What were those cops doing here anyway?" Rio asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, Takigawa did mention an 'ambush' and 'they came out of nowhere'…surely they must have been here for some other reason." Maya offered her answer.

"It's unclear at the moment…all I know is that they were supposed arrest multiple suspects on a certain case they have been working on, but in what I'm still trying to ascertain." Maki replied.

(Something's definitely up around here…and it's not just the dead bodies either.) Rio thought to herself as she replied to Maki. "Fine then…we're continuing the search for survivors. We're moving onto the third floor now and-"

Before she finished, she was cut off as ebony skinned, scaly genma attacked her suddenly, but with a quick parry of one the new tonfa she got before, the demon's blade was deflected in time. Seeing she created an opening, Rio then charged the genma and struck it with a lethal blow across its chest with her tonfa. As the genma fell, Rio saw the tonfa's hilt suddenly had a curved hilt. She held the weapon and struck it into the genma's body with the bladed edge as she killed it on the spot. The genma's corpse decomposed into nothing before her eyes, leaving red, floating apparitions that flowed out of the genma's corpse.

"Is that…the genma's soul?" Rio asked herself. Then Rio remembered what she was told what to do with the gauntlet as it gauntlet resonated with the glowing red and white orbs and started to suck them into it. Rio looked on in shock, but now understood the gauntlet's purpose.

"I see…this takes their souls and it becomes part of my arsenal, is that it?" Rio nodded her head. "That wasn't so hard…with this, these guys are nothing now!"

Maya, who was watching the episode with Rio, was in shock to see what was happening before her.

"Wow, that was so amazing, Rio!" she chirped. "You actually took down one of those uglies!"

"It was nothing special. But we have to be on the look out for anymore of them…" Rio said, and before she knew it, a trio of genma of the same kind appeared to avenge their comrade.

"Let's say we make short work of these genma!" Maya said, firing at them. Rio nodded and began to rush the genma with her tonfa attacks, while creating gusts of wind that sucked the genma into the bladed sections of Rio's tonfas. She began to take in the souls of the fallen demons into her gauntlet. As Rio looked as the gauntlet was building up power from storing the demon's souls, she noticed the gauntlet had several, yet smaller circular orbs, two of them already full with the demon's souls.

"I wonder what happens when all five are…?" Before Rio finished, she looked around and saw Maya, who was still busy taking care of her enemies, she noticed a crack in the wall. Just then, a genma attacked and struck Maya from behind. Rio immediately went to her comrade's aid, but not before striking down the genma once more before it attempted to go for the final blow on Maya..

"Maya!" yelled Rio, holding Maya up. "Are you alright?"

"It's not that…bad." Grunted Maya, as Rio looked at the wound she just got.

"Nothing serious, but we can't just leave it unattended. Come on…we're getting out of here now." Rio said, heaving the wounded Maya on her shoulder. Rio then looked at the crack in the wall once more.

"Let's go through here, we should find a way to bust out of there." Rio said, as they entered through the crack, but to both their surprises, they found a strange looking shrine, one almost similar from the one Rio found before in the city, but this one had a pair of twin dragons instead. Instantly, Rio's gauntlet started to glow once more.

"Again? What could it be this time?" Rio said as without a choice, she put her hand into the dragons and suddenly she wielded two tonfas, but there was something different about them. Before Rio could get to try them out, other Genma approached suddenly. Rio raised her arm and created a gust of wind from her tonfas to blow the genma away.

"What the hell!" Maya shouted but grimaced in pain right afterwards. Rio held onto her friend as she saw this.

"Maya, are you alright?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maya grunted in pain.

"Maki, do you read me?" Rio said to her comm. Unit to Maki's channel.

"Rio! I was about to call in! There are dozens of those things inside and they're coming at your positions! I'm sending Yuji to get you out of there! Meet him at the roof for an airborne escape route!" Maki replied.

"Listen up, Maki! Maya has just been wounded, so I can't get her to the roof!" Rio exclaimed.

"Well, you'll just have to get her to a nearby window, so we'll pick you two up there."

"Okay, Maki. I got it!" Rio said, turning off her radio and taking Maya with her out of that area and went upstairs. They headed to the third floor balcony where the helicopter for Team WARRIOR was hovering over the building, waiting for Rio and Maya.

"I'm lowering a winch down, grab onto it!" said Yuji over the radio.

"Maya, you get on first!" Rio said, letting Maya get on board first and looking out for any more genma that would come. After seeing the coast was clear, it was Rio's turn to climb up the winch to the helicopter which they flew to safety. The top priority was getting Maya treated for her wound and rounding up more clues surrounding what just took place.

Back at Police Town the next day, Team WARRIOR was discussing the events of yesterday.

"How's Maya?" asked Lilica.

"The doctor says she'll be fine…she'll be out by tomorrow." Nanvel said with a light smile.

Everyone who heard this sounded relieved and then Maki sighed.

"I'm sorry, everyone…I should have anticipated this." Maki confessed. "It was obvious what they were doing…"

"What do you mean Maki?" asked Rio.

"Well for one thing, why did they make themselves so obvious? It was an attempt to lure the police in." Maki replied.

"Are you saying it was a trap?" Yuji asked.

"It could very well be."

Everyone in the room was stunned by the notion.

"Yes, perhaps they wanted to know how equipped we are to stand up to them and their operations." Maki continued. "These genma must be testing us for something big that's in store for the city soon."

"I'm starting to hate the looks of this, Maki." Rio said seriously. "If this goes on, this city's going to be in more danger than what happened with the black diamond case. These genma must mean business."

"I agree with you, Rio. We'd better approach this more closely more than ever." Maki said. "The whole of Neo Tokyo is now under the danger of the genma, and we have to find out now why this is the case."

'I wonder if the Oni knows exactly why these things are happening? Those guys have some long deserving answers for me…' Rio thought to herself. 'Think it's time I do some investigating myself into this and find some answers.'

TBC


	3. Name of the Enemy

**Onimusha Legacy**

**Disclaimers**: Same as before and I also do not the anime, Weiss Kreuz.

**Chapter 3 – The Name of the Enemy**

The day after the incident, Rio left the ramen restaurant with the gauntlet in a sports bag as the gauntlet would stick out like a sore thumb if she wore it out in the open. She learned that Maki had just picked Maya up from the hospital which was some good news. She was about to go shopping, when her comm unit came to life.

"Rio! Come over right away! Something important just happened!" Maki said.

"On my way!" Rio rushed to Police town, sensing the worst as always…

Everyone at Team WARRIOR was gathered as Maki laid out the situation as she showed them a recording of genma in a building.

"The Murasaki building was placed under surveillance, the recording device was found in a river, but the disk was salvageable. The results are what you see here. There's lots of demon activity here, so I think the place warrants investigation as the base of all that has happening in terms of the genma appearing." Maki explained further.

"As in that apartment building?" asked Rio.

"Yeah, but this could be an opportunity to find out more about the Genma, we shouldn't pass this up." Maki told her.

"Ah, what the hell! I'm game!" said Rio.

"So just why was the building under surveillance in the first place?" Lilica asked.

"They were investigating the activities of an assassin group known as Schwartz. At current, there are three of them and the fourth one from what we've determined is missing. Those who are present are…" Maki displayed a picture on the screen of an American man in his twenties he had black hair and wore glasses and a suit. "This is Brad Crawford, the leader of this group; he is an American from what we can tell. He is a very capable assassin he also has precognition abilities."

"Precognition?" asked Rio.

"Yes…he has the ability to sense the future, though the extent of it we haven't been able to determine how much it goes. It seems every member of Schwarz has a special power next we have to look into…" Maki then showed a picture and a profile of a German man in his twenties with orange red, long wild hair and a green bandana on his forehead. "We only know this one by his code name Schuldig, which is German for guilty. He is a telepath as well."

"A mind reader? This just gets better and better." Commented Rio.

"Also…" Maki then displayed a picture of a scar faced Irish man in his twenties with white hair wearing an eye patch. "Again, we only know this one by his code name Farfarfello, he is resistant to any sort of physical pain and he's also reported to be a lunatic with a hatred for Christianity."

"Hey Maki, you've mentioned a fourth one, who is he?" asked Nanvel.

"I was getting to that. We have not been able to detect him at all." Maki then showed a young Japanese teen with black hair and blue eyes with an innocent appearance and was clad in something similar to a school uniform. "His name is Nagi Naoe, Japanese born with psychic abilities as the same levels of Crawford and Schuldig, however I had Lilica pull up files and from what we've determined, he seems to have turned his back on this group."

"So, what are we going to do when we run into them?" Rio asked out of curiosity. "We got the genma to deal with as well at the same time, and it would be kind of hard to choose going after a group of assassins and take care of them at the same time, you know?"

"It may look the case, but you're chosen by the Oni to take out the genma, not to mention all the new hardware you've gotten since your last outings. This shouldn't be a problem for you, considering the bonus that's included if you apprehend Schwartz." Maki said, causing Rio to jump up with stars in her eyes.

"Bonus? You mean…big bucks?" Rio asked.

"Uh-huh." Maki replied with a smile, causing Rio to become exuberant.

"Well, why are we still waiting here for? Let's go kick some genma and assassin tail!" Rio shouted as she suddenly sprinted out the door, leaving Lilica and Nanvel to whisper among themselves.

"As always, Maki has a way of using Rio, doesn't she?" Lilica asked her friend.

"It's her way of getting Rio to do all the hard work…" Nanvel replied as they followed right their team-mates to Yuji's helicopter.

The WARRIOR helicopter dropped Rio on the roof of the Murasaki building without any problems. It was then her comm unit beeped.

"Rio, remember your objective is to find out as much as you can about the Genma, there's no need to engage in any fights unless the circumstance calls for it. We'll be waiting to pick you up as it's too risky for us to stay by." Maki's voice spoke from the other end.

"Okay, Maki I got it." Rio replied as she turned it off and found a stairwell close by. Entering it with precaution, she was careful not to bring any attention to herself if she was discovered.

'So far, so good…' she thought to herself as she hadn't run into any trouble yet. But the instant she turned the next right corner, a pair of green skinned and clawed genma leaped at her with their swords drawn. Rio grunted to herself as she rolled on her back in retreat away from one of the genma's swords and as she did, kicked away the genma as she recovered fast enough to stand on her legs.

"Well, it was being too good to be true anyway." Rio told herself as she took out her

wind tonfar. Waiting for both of the genma to rush in simultaneously, she swung the tonfar to produce a small gust of wind around her, as the moderate wind cut into the genma with slashes from the strong breeze her tonfars created. As they were caught at the centre, they instantly decomposed into nothingness as Rio defeated had them and hope it didn't alert the rest of the building.

"Hope I don't run into any more of these guys as I go on at a civilian building like this." Rio thought to her as she explored a few rooms and came up with nothing until then, her heard voices from behind a door at the end of the hallway.

"…consider this your punishment, Nagi." A male voice with an American accent said from one of the distant rooms behind a closed door.

Rio heard grunting at first, as she decided to storm the room. Upon entering it, she recognised them as Schwarz including Nagi Naoe, who was being restrained by Crawford, but there was also a teal haired young girl being closed in on by Farfarfello. She didn't recognise the situation, but Rio responded like she always did and proceeded to kick the knife out of Farferello's hand, sending it into the ceiling, and then landed a punch on his jaw, sending flying him to the floor. Schulding pulled out a gun from his jacket, but Rio pulled out her wind tonfar and used it to create a bigger tornado in front of her, blowing the members of Schwartz, excepting Nagi into the walls.

During this commotion, Nagi was able to use his psychic powers and break out of the restraints which were holding him prisoner. He was now free the second he recovered and approached the girl as they both their escape out of the room. Just as the other members of Schwartz attempted to pursue them, Rio blocked their way and simply said to them, "I don't think so!"

Crawford frowned and then looked analytical as his expression now loosened "Ah, you must be the Onimusha our reports described. Rio Kinezono, am I correct?"

"What's it to you, Crawford?" Rio responded harshly, not really amused to Crawford knowing her name.

"You're quite known as the point leader for the strike force Team WARRIOR, so it's not so hard to get the information about you." Crawford said. "Of course, the fact that you are the next chosen Onimusha just made the job of finding you so much easier for us, thanks to our subordinate in the business, Kenzo Tachihara."

"Kenzo Tachihara?" Rio asked curiously.

"Why, he's become prominent in the Genma, he and the demon king have big plans." Schuldig spoke now. "It's a surprise you don't know about him…it was thanks to him, the genma forces we are using to take Neo Tokyo piece by piece and it's only a matter of time before the city is totally overrun by demon legions."

"You guys got to be crazy to even work for someone like that!" Rio shouted. "Do you even know just what the genma are and what they can do?"

"There are worthy benefits for working under the lieges of the demons, Miss Kinezono, I'm certain even your current payroll in WARRIOR isn't subtle enough, am I right? Tachihara is a man made of money and power, he can pay you ten times the amount WARRIOR pays you if you get to do just one task for him. " Crawford spoke. "Would you be interested in working for him? I'm sure Tachihara will find room for you."

Rio simply gritted her teeth and held up her weapons. "You're wasting time asking me to work for someone who may as well kill off everyone in this city if the genma ran over things. You can take your stupid offer and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, Schwartz, because I'm not interested!"

"My, my…no need for harsh words, Kinezono." Crawford said, fixing his glasses. "Oh, well, it can't be helped…I sensed you would refuse us, and I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this, but since you know about our plans, we can't allow you to leave here alive."

"We'll see about that." Rio said, as he first person to rush her was Crawford himself, who was already in front of her before she saw it coming. Throwing a few punches at her, Rio was able to deflect them using her tonfars, but she didn't see the lightning quick strike to her stomach area when she was about to land an attack on Crawford who dodges it in time.

"Fortunately for me, I know all about your expertise in the martial arts, Kinezono." Crawford said, grabbing Rio by the hair as she was stunned. "Combining my boxing skills with my gift of seeing into the future has its worthy advantages in a close quarters fight."

"Why, you…!" Rio grunted, while her body slightly weak from the impact of Crawford's punches.

"Let me at her!" Farfarello said as he dashed at her with two throwing knives in his hands, swiping air as he came. Rio looked at his direction and suddenly did a handstand which brought her legs to kick Crawford in the face, in time enough for him to let his grip on Rio go, for her to go for a low blow on his legs to throw him down flat on his back. The blonde then stood up to face Farfarello before he slashed away at her, however, Rio spun the backside of her tonfar to knock away the knives, and giving Farfarello a powerful kick at his open abdomen area that sent him flying back.

'I guess there's a limit to how far Crawford can see into the future, which explains why he didn't see my feet reworking his face before.' Rio thought to herself as she then saw Schuldig reaching for his gun once more. He started to fire it at Rio's direction, but she was quick on her feet and she started to sprint away to a table, which she took a grab on to flip over to the side and used it as a cover from the gunfire.

'She is as good as they she is…this can prove interesting.' Crawford taught to himself as he rubbed his chin. 'But she is holding back her Onimusha powers against us; she seems obligated on taking on the genma using them than using it on humans like us…'

"Crawford, we have to find that Nagi and that bothersome girl he has with him!" Farfarello spoke, as Rio and Schuldig were now in a gun fight using their own guns.

"We will go after them soon enough, Nagi will be paid dearly for betraying us." Crawford said. "But for now, let's focus on an escape plan, shall we?"

As if on cue, the ceiling above them crashed down and a horde of seven genma, clad in armour and wielding swords landed right in between Schwartz and Rio. Schuldig withdrew fire and joined his comrades, as Rio looked to see more genma in front of her.

"Sorry we had to cut this meeting short, Kinezono, but it does seem our 'acquaintances' are in dire need for your company now." Crawford said as he and his group started to head for the door behind them. "But I will promise you this will not be the last time you have seen us."

"Dammit! Wait!" Rio shouted in anger, but now seeing she had new problems to deal with. 'Great! At this rate, I'll never be able to catch up with them if I have to deal with this genma scum, but I got no other choice…'

Kicking the battered table at one of the genma, Rio charged at the horde with her tonfars, taking down genma as she got close to one with powerful strikes from her Oni granted weapons. Two genma were down and there were several more, but Rio didn't have time to waste on them using natural skills alone.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Rio shouted, taking her tonfars and using them to create a powerful gust of wind that sucked all the genma around her into the centre and right into the slashes the wind created. After they all decomposed into nothingness, she used her gauntlet to absorb all the souls being that were left behind from the slain genma and bolted out the door. Seeing an open door next to her, she made a run to enter it on the hope that she can still catch up to Schwartz somehow.

'No time to waste…" Rio thought to herself as she went on the descending staircase into the dimming light of the building. She had to be prepared for any more surprises she would meet once she gets to the bottom…

When she finally got to the bottom floor, Rio has reached a basement area, and it was there that she saw another Oni Shrine. She placed her gauntlet in it and then found herself with a No Dachi in her hands. Its element was Fire.

After that, Rio found a passage, so she headed in that direction and saw a tall, powerful looking genma.

'Damn…really can't take on that genma with the tonfars I'm using now, maybe it's time to try out the new hardware I just got.' She though to herself as she stepped out in the open and before the genma can register what was happening; she used the flame magic of Irishi to burn it as it stood. This really impressed Rio a bit as she absorbed the genma's souls using the gauntlet.

"This can be one hell of a useful weapon; I'd better keep it close from now on." Rio said as she proceeded to a room at the end of the area. But then as she entered it, she found herself in a blue field which held her in place.

"What the…?" Rio cursed as she tried to escape, but the power of the field was strong enough that even she thought of not touching it. Taking out her hand gun, she fired at it, only to have the bullets have no effect on it, as they disintegrated upon hitting the field.

"You're only wasting your time, Miss Kinezono." A voice spoke, from the other side of the field, as the figure revealed to be Brad Crawford himself as Rio started to grit her teeth in anger at him. "It is practically futile to try and escape out of there, even with your Onimusha powers, you're practically at a stand still."

"Damn you, Crawford! Let me out of here now!" Rio demanded.

"Tut, tut, tut. Really now, Kinezono…if did let you go, you'd be just be a hindrance to our plans. I think its better you stay tight where you don't be much of a bother anymore."

"Just you wait when I get out of here somehow and start praying I don't get to you, because you're really starting to piss me off now!" Rio shouted, as Crawford let out a small laugh.

"A pity it had to come to this, but I'm simply doing what I can to see Kenzo's plans through. We would have been even more powerful with you on our side, but that's no matter." Crawford said, turning his back at her. "Now, Rio Kinezono, if I were you now, I'd make sure to spend the time remaining useful. I'll be returning shortly with some of the genma who will be more than happy to take care of you once and for all."

As Crawford laughed when he left the room, all Rio could do was curse herself.

'Now what the hell am I suppose to do now?' Rio thought to herself. 'If I don't find a way to escape somehow and report this to Maki, we will be in even bigger trouble than before. But how am I going get out of this field to begin with?'

Nagi and Tot were out of breath as they ran from Schwartz's pursuit. If it wasn't for that mysterious woman who came in and attacked the members, he and Tot wouldn't be alive, trying to find a way out of the building they were in. Finding themselves at a corridor, they entered a security room, which wasn't occupied, but the scent of blood and dead bodies certainly welcomed them as Tot did her best not to watch the gruesome scene. There was no operator inside, but they saw on a camera that clearly show the woman who helped them earlier seeing, she was trapped by a mysterious suspension field.

"Oh no…" Nagi muttered. One way or another, they had to help that woman, since she was responsible for letting Nagi escape in time. He searched a corpse and found plans to the device that was being used to trap Rio, it had two portable generators but they were in separate locations apart from the room they were currently in.

"Nagi?" Tot asked suddenly from behind, who was observing everything around her.

"Listen, Tot…I…"

"I…know. We gotta help that lady, right?" Tot replied. "She came in just before nasty Crawford was going to hurt us for sure. We owe her one, so it's best that we return the favour."

"Right. Anyway, I think we will each have to take a generator, I'll take the left one and you take the right." Nagi said, taking her hand. "Don't worry, Tot…we'll soon be out of here, just hang tight and be careful, Crawford and the others could still be around, not to mention those genma things, for all we know."

"Okay, see you later. Be careful yourself, Nagi." Tot said as she gave him a light kiss on his lips, causing him to blush all of a sudden. After they broke, they suddenly noticed a box they didn't see coming in. On a curious whim, Tot opened and they found two strange bracelet like charms that had rose designs on them that looked like charms, then suddenly Nagi had an idea.

"I have a feeling these will come in handy." Said Nagi as he picked them up, as he put one on his hand, then handed the other to Tot before they went their separate ways.

Nagi ran through the corridor from the opposite direction of the room, but the genma was still running around. He had to get to the generator quickly before Tot encounters any problems she won't be able to handle. Quickly, he drew his gun and shot a genma that leapt out from nowhere, and then using his telekinetic abilities, he crushed two other genma their souls came out and somehow Nagi knew how to use the Soul Rosary which absorbed the genma's souls quite well.

But he had no time to waste; he found a flight of stairs that led downstairs where he had to fight more genma. Using his powers once more, he had to be careful how much time he does it, as the whole ordeal was starting to exhaust him. He was also running out of ammo for his gun, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Knowing the genma were no match for his psychic powers, he quickly disposed of them by the numbers, while at the same time, not to overexert himself.

He finally cleared the path and had used the Soul Rosary to absorb the souls of the genma he had slain and finally came across one of the generators, but before he could do anything else, he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A male voice in a German tone spoke as Nagi turned around and saw Schuldig standing there.

"Where's Crawford?" Nagi asked instantly.

"The boss decided to 'visit' your friend, Ms. Kinezono." Schuldig replied. "But he told me that in the case that we run into each other, I'm to dispose of you once and for all. A great pity, indeed, you had such a promising future in Schwartz, but I guess that conscience of yours is really a bother to our plans, Nagi."

"Silence!" Nagi shouted, hurling psychic ball at Schuldig, who easily side stepped the ball before it got to him. The German psychic took out a handgun and fired at Nagi several shots at him, who deflected the bullets before they injured him. But it was a trick that Schuldig used to flank Nagi as he charged in with a low punch to the side, before kicking him hard enough to send him flying to a wall.

"All these years and you've yet to fully use your powers in terms in preserving your strength, Nagi. Didn't Crawford ever teach you that?" Schuldig asked. But Nagi paid no attention as he suddenly used a strong enough psychic blast that sent Schuldig didn't see coming in time, which sent him flying some feet away from Nagi.

"Yes, he did, Schuldig…I guess you must have missed that lesson, huh?" Nagi said, getting up on his feet once more. Seeing a metal crate close by, he used it with his powers and swung it at his enemy's direction, who have moved out of range in time. Nagi then saw where the crate landed and it was right into the generator itself. As Schuldig tried to get up, the generator fizzled out and died out.

"Well, that just made a whole lot of things easier…" Nagi said to himself as he started to run up the stairs as fast as he could, and away from Schuldig who was getting up. (_Hope Tot's having better luck than I am and that she's okay…)_

As Nagi escaped, Schuldig looked at what was left of the generator and shook his head with a grin. (_The Boss isn't going to be happy when he hears about this; I wonder how's Farfarello doing?)_

Meanwhile, Tot ran down the corridors as she was still searching for the generator. All that she had for weapons was her umbrella and thus far, she managed to beat a genma, thanks to her skills as an assassin herself. Then, as she headed down a flight of stairs, she barely got out of the way of a slashing attack from a man known as Farfarello, the man who almost killed her some time ago.

"My, my…you're rather pesky when you're persistent, aren't you?" Farfarello said, as he threw a knife at Tot, who dodged it in time and ducked for cover from the Irish's slashes. When he was out of knives, he used a long, thin sword and started to swing away at her in a crazed fashion. Taking her umbrella, she deflected the strikes and dealt some damage to his chest area, but it didn't seem to slow him down.

"It's useless!" Farfarello said as he used the hilt of his sword and struck her face, before spinning it and try to pin her to the ground. Luckily, Tot rolled out of the way in time to evade to safety and recovered in time to stop the sword from meeting her face in a fatal strike.

"Back off!" Tot shouted, kicking Farfarello fiercely away from her. He threw a knife at her in a counter attack, and Tot ducked Farfarello's thrown knife and it smashed into a control console at a distance, which fizzled and had begun to overload the generator close by. Both of them saw the damaged generator and Tot knew her work was done as well.

"That does it! I'm outta here!" Tot shouted as she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and away from Farfarello, who started to sprint after her as well.

"You're not going far, little girl!" Farfarello shouted as he gave pursuit.

Brad Crawford, accompanied by a group of genma had returned to the room where Rio Kinezono, the current Onimusha was being held. (_This is indeed fortuitous, both King Rangu and Tachihara are both going to be well pleased that we've captured the Onimusha, Schuldig should be able to deal with Nagi and that…) _his thought trailed of as he had another vision, he then scowled in annoyance as to what he had just seen. _(I see...so they'll both fail me. Oh well, at least I've got this unit of Genma here that Guildenstern provided for me. They can provide me with much better service at times like this. )_

They went in; in time to see Rio free from the force field. She saw the genma and Crawford and started to smile. "Take her down!" ordered Crawford as the genma attacked Rio.

"You guys owe me big time for shutting me in there like that!" Rio shouted using her fire tonfars to quickly incinerate three genma in front of her as Crawford had moved away in time before he got singed by the attack.

"At this rate, it seems it would take more than mere genma soldiers to stop you, Rio Kinezono." Crawford said he made his exit. "I'm sure if you manage to leave here alive, I got a nasty surprise waiting for you!"

"Don't run away again, Crawford!" Rio shouted, as she was busy slaying the genma while he made his escape. Rio kept the fight on as she used her fire tonfars against half a dozen genma. After it was a tough battle, she managed to defeat them with the remaining strength she had and saw that Crawford had gone during the skirmish.

"It's time to get out of this place." Rio said as she went outside the room in the corridor. It was there that she saw that boy and that girl she rescued earlier.

"Hey! Thanks! Was it you guys who shut down that force field?" Rio recognized them as they finally met.

"Yes, it was us….are you alright, miss…?" Nagi was the first to ask before he was interrupted.

"Rio Kinezono, thanks for your help…Nagi Naoe." Rio said while she smiled at him.

"How did you know…?" Nagi began to explain

"I'll explain later and you…" Rio said realising she did not know the girl until now. "And you are?"

"I'm Tot." the teal haired coloured girl said, causing Rio to stare at her quizzically.

"Okay…Tot, anyway we better get out of here and…What the hell?" Rio shouted as she saw another Genma approached them in the passageway. The upper part of its body was humanoid, while the entire lower body resembled a spider.

"Didn't know humans could be such pests!" Commented the genma Arakun, as he prepared for his attack. Rio pushed Nagi and Tot out of the way before the genma knocked her back using a large, baton like weapon. She got some wind knocked out of her, but was able to get back on her two feet.

"And just when I thought things can't get any worst…" Rio thought to herself as she prepared for another fight.

Crawford heard the rattling sounds from behind as he sensed Rio must have run into his 'nasty surprise'. (_Must be Arakun…) _he thought to himself as headed downstairs to Guildenstern's lab where he saw the Genma scientist himself.

"Guildenstern, are you ready to move?" Crawford asked remembering Tachihara's orders.

"Yes! Yes!" Guildenstern replied coldly at him.

"I'm quite surprised…from little I knew of you, the first Onimusha we knew of Samonsuke killed you in this time." Crawford said, fixing his glasses.

"Hmph, he killed but a simulacrum of me. Anyway, shall we go?" Guildenstern said as he and Crawford made their exit together.

Rio looked at her opponent and studied his eight legs on his spider like lower body. She found out that this genma was almost rather quick, and evaded his leg attacks. She barely avoided a mouth attack from its lower body which could have taken her arm off, but she found an opening and used her flame magic on Arakun.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Rio thought to herself as she saw the flames had only slowed Arakun down. Looking for another opening, she ducked right underneath him and used her tonfars to slash off 4 of his legs, then with one blow, stabbed Irishi right into the back of his lower body.

"How could I die? By the hand of a human?" roared Arakun as he fell down in a slump and died, Rio then promptly absorbed the souls that came out of the fallen genma's corpse. Nagi and Tot saw what had happened and were amazed to see Rio took down a genma like that.

"That was awesome, Rio!" Nagi looked surprised at this. "You seem to know how to deal with these things."

"Yeah, Nagi and I have trouble dealing with them from before…" Tot said, as she saw Rio taking notice of the Soul Rosaries.

"Hey, what are those things you two got on?" Rio asked.

"We used these to suck up those genma's souls as well." Nagi said.

"You wouldn't mind I can borrow those for awhile? If those things have souls as well, I may as put them to good use." Rio said.

"Well, you helped us escaped and we returned the favour, so I guess it won't hurt if you'd had them for a bit." Nagi said he and Tot offered the bracelets to Rio. But before the meeting can get any more calm, they heard more genma approach their location.

"There is no end to this!" Rio said, before looking at the teenagers. "Okay, you two, I got to make sure you two get out of here safely, but we got to separate for the time being. I really can't let you come along for the authorities to give chase, you know? We'll bust out of this place altogether and separate later, got it?"

"We understand, Rio." Nagi nodded his head, as did Tot.

"Okay, I got enough information about what's going to go down, but we can't stay around here any longer…time to move" Rio said as she, Nagi and Tot hurried into a parking lot where Nagi had already found keys for a car. Rio took the wheel and they drove off on the road where at a good distance, they stopped in a few meters away from the building at a bus stop.

"You two think you'll be alright by yourselves? Those Schwartz goons may be back for you." Rio asked as Nagi and Tot out of the car.

"We'll be fine, I'll protect Tot as long as it takes." Nagi said. "We just hope we do run into each other again, Rio."

"Yeah, same here too. You two aren't so bad." She smiled at them. "Now, get as far away as you can here and be careful."

"You two, miss Rio and thanks!" Tot called out as Rio drove the car off and Rio waved at it. Smiling to herself, Rio then focused on getting back to Police Town ASAP to report to Maki what she found out.

Crawford turned on the comm device of the genma, wondering how Tachihara would receive the news of the Onimusha escape.

"Crawford, make your report." Spoke a powerful baritone voice.

"Bad news I'm afraid the Onimusha was here but she escaped, Arakun's dead." Crawford spoke.

"I see…What about Guildenstern?"

"He's been moved to different facilities as King Rangu instructed."

"Good, we will proceed with another phase of our place to take the city and after this, our position will be far better. Report to Guildenstern for your further orders."

"As you wish."

Rio drove to a spot the car but before she go further, it broke down and Rio was forced to leave it at the side of the road. Leaving the care behind, she sighed a breath of relief as she walked over to the ramen shop, which thankfully stopped some distance away from it. She got into a trench coat which she found in the car that covered her WARRIOR uniform.

"Man, am I glad to be out of there." She then remembered she should contact Maki as soon as she can. However, she tried to contact her she got no response, this was most unlike Maki.

'Something must be wrong…' Rio thought to herself as her comm. unit had no response.

"Hey, Miss Rio what's up?" the ramen store owner asked Rio.

"Tried to contact my team mates, but I'm coming up with nothing." Rio responded as she sat down. "Get me something cold to drink, will ya? I'll cover the tab later."

"You look like you've been through it…"

"You think so? You don't know the half of it." She replied as she drank a cold beer. It was then their conversation was interrupted by Miyuki driving by.

"Rio? Heard anything from headquarters?" she asked frantically.

"Nope."

"I haven't either, there's no police traffic at all." Miyuki said.

"WHAT?" Rio shouted, unable to believe her ears. "That can't be."

"Yeah, I've been trying to contact headquarters for some time now, and no one has responded. Rio, I think something's going on…"

"Then, we better head over to police town and see what the hell is going on." Rio said and Miyuki nodded her head in agreement as they went into her car as they drove at high speed to police town…with no idea of what awaits them there…


	4. The Assault on Police Town

**Onimusha Legacy**

**Authors Notes**: Sorry about the late update, but I had writers block and other commitments.

**Chapter 4 – The Assault on Police Town**

Rio frowned with worry as Miyuki drove frantically to Police Town, she hoped everyone at Team WARRIOR was alright and hoped this was just some freak malfunction or something but there was a nagging suspicion that something is VERY wrong.

When they arrived both women were horrified, the whole place looked closed off, there were burning cars everywhere as well as several dead and wounded police officers and civilians.

"Oh my…" Miyuki gasped with shock.

"Come on!" Rio said as they rushed inside Police Town. The whole place looked like a war zone, there were genma attacking police town and the police were on the retreat running, firing weapons or carrying wounded comrades and setting up makeshift barricades.

They came to a few offices and during this, Rio tore off her trenchcoat, getting into action. She decided Maki can chew her out later and put on the gauntlet, for she was ready to take on some genma. Miyuki now noticed the gauntlet on Rio's arm.

"Rio?" Miyuki began

"I'll explain later!" Rio cut her off. "Try to hold them off here, while I go and look for the others!"

"Alright!" As both knew this hardly the time for questions, they had to act now before all of Police Town gets slaughtered. Rio got most of the genma using her swift and powerful attacks of her magical tonfars, making quick work of them and not wanting to waste time with them. She had to get to Maki and her comrades from WARRIOR or else….

"Hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Rio shouted at it, punching away the genma and absorbing their souls as Miyuki fired at genma coming from behind.

They managed to fight their way to the offices, and then they came across the Section Chief who barely noticed Rio was out of uniform.

"Kinezono! For once I'm glad to see you!" He said as he was too busy firing at the genma with a shotgun from behind a makeshift barricade of desks.

"What the hell happened here, Chief?" Rio asked.

"I don't know, first our communications got messed up, then these things started coming from the basements we couldn't hold 'em off." The chief panted. "They managed to get some of our men by surprise."

"Yeah, our casualties are pretty high…we've already lost 12 officers and we've got a lot of others wounded." Said Horiuchi another officer who worked at homicide who was unloading buckshots at the incoming genma.

"What happened to Capt Kawasaki?" was the first thing Rio asked.

"I don't know!" the Chief shouted. "When last I saw her, she somehow managed to get far from here before things got hot."

"Kinezono, get that blast door! It might not hold them, but it'll slow them down!" Horiuchi said.

"I'm going to go find Maki now! I promise I'll be back to clean up." Rio said, using her gauntlet to absorb the souls once more, and then unleashing a fire gust on the wave of genma, totally incinerating them. The chief and the other officers stood amazed by Rio's powers.

"Kinezono? What the hell was that?" the chief asked.

"Long story, I can tell you guys about it later." Rio said, looking serious. "More of those guys will be back though, so I'm going to get to Maki to see if she's okay."

"Be careful, Kinezono. And thanks." The chief said to her.

Rio rushed to an emergency door and using her gauntlet, forced it open easily off its hinges. That brought down the blast allowing her to head up the stairs. However, soon as she reached upstairs, an explosion occurred, knocking Rio close off the platform. She manages to barely grab onto a ledge in time and then clambers down to find herself surrounded by bulkheads and genma.

"Uh-oh." Rio muttered nervously. Suddenly her radio comes to life.

"Rio! Can you hear me?" called Miyuki's voice.

"Barely. I'm trapped and now there's a lot of genma!" Rio shouted.

"Hold on! I'll help you. There's an emergency ladder close to where you are!" Miyuki said as she picks up an automatic rifle from a fellow, fallen officer. After taking down some genma herself, she then finds something on the floor, something that looks like a rosary. On a whim she puts it on, she may need this.

Using what she saw Rio did, Miyuki held out her arm and the rosary started to absorb the genma's souls. Impressed by its powers, she decided she would hang onto it till the disaster is dealt with.

After managing to defeat the genma in the area she was stunk in, Rio proceeded further, only to encounter what looks like a large heavily spiked ball rolling towards her. She barely got out of the way as she rolled out of the way, as the thing formed into a bipedal creature; his skin was a weird patchwork of green flesh and metal. There were spikes on the metallic parts of his body.

"So you're the Onimusha? The name's Sparakon." The Genma introduced himself, bowing to her.

"Why the hell you guys are attacking Police Town?" Rio demanded.

"Now, if I told you the reason why, it wouldn't be any fun for later, wouldn't it?" Sparakon sneered at her.

"Damn you! Some of these people you killed were my friends! I won't let you off that easily!" Rio shouted, taking out her tonfars.

"Humans can be so predictable when they are angry…" Sparakon said, lunging at Rio. But the blonde woman simply side stepped the genma, the area where she was just standing now covered in long spikes.

"I have you now!" Rio shouted, hitting the genma with a serious punch that sent him spinning. Then she followed up with a drop kick as she grabbed his head and sent several kicks at his chest in a furious fit.

"Ha, is this what the new Onimusha is capable of?" Sparakon asked. "You have yet to discover your true powers and yet you can't even compete with the likes of me."

"Arrgh! Shut the hell up, monster!" Rio said as she threw a fist at it which missed him as he then rolled into a ball and came at her once more.

"Dammit!" Rio uttered, almost being pinned to the wall by its attack. The spiked genma then eyed Rio and saw its chance as Rio got up, almost exhausted from her battles.

"You can't keep up, human." Sparakon said. "You can curse your own shortcomings in hell!"

Suddenly, a powerful boom was heard and Rio saw a gaping hole at the side of Sparakon abdomen area. Another shot and most of its chest area was ripped open as it fell to its knees dead. Rio looked behind the decomposing corpse and saw Miyuki on the top platform with a shotgun.

"Rio, are you okay?" Miyuki shouted to her.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Rio nodded to her friend.

"This area is still crawling of those things. Go and find Maki ASAP while I hold them off here." Miyuki said to her. "I can get to the emergency ladder from here, so hang on."

Miyuki began to fire at several genma as she heads to the panel that will release the emergency ladder in a hurry. After the ladder came down, Rio was able to get back to the top platform as she thanked Miyuki for the assistance while she went on her way.

Rio had become extremely exhausted as she ran from floor to floor. She then leaned against a wall to catch her breath, but there was no rest for the weary. More of the genma began to close in on her. Suddenly, she saw the set of them being gunned down from the shadows.

"It can't be…" Rio assumed, hoping that was Maya's gun in action. She was finally near the main room area as just then she heard a gun click. Instantly, she shouted, "Hold your fire!"

"Rio!" Maki called she was holding a shotgun, but looked relieved to see Rio as was Maya, who was with her along with Lilica, Yuji and Nanvel. All of Team WARRIOR seemed okay, but dragged from what has been happening.

"What happened, Maki?" Rio asked.

"I don't know, the communications array failed for some reason and then the genma attacked. We were taken completely off guard, we've had quite a few casualties, but we need to get the array online. We must call for assistance."

"Oh no!" Lilica gasped.

"What is it?" asked Maki as she then gasped when she saw through a very large genma heading for the roof.

"If she damages the upper array enough, we're done for." Nanvel pointed out.

"Rio, you and Maya get Nanvel to the roof. I'll have Lilica remain down here and Rio…" Maki ordered, and then produced a soul rosary from her pocket. "I found this earlier. It seems to have a similar property to your gauntlet, so I have a feeling you'll need it."

"Thanks Maki, lets go!" Rio shouted as Maya and Nanvel got their weapons ready and soon left the room.

Rio and Maya along Nanvel in tow fought their way past several genma, but as their adversaries lie defeated several more appeared them.

"Oh crap!" Rio said. "There's just no end to this."

"Rio, you get Nanvel to the roof while I'll hold them off!" Maya said.

"Maya?" Rio asked confused.

"Just go!" Maya replied readying her mini gun. "I owe these guys one for putting me in the hospital, so this is a little Jingu style payback I have in store for them."

"Just be careful, Maya." Rio said to her as she and Nanvel left. Maya licked her lips as she loaded grenade shells into a special gun she brought along.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Maya shouted, quoting Al Pacino as Tony Montana from the movie, _Scarface_. Several shots of grenade shells burst into flames as the genma exploded upon contact.

"How did you boys like my new gunpowder?" Maya winked at the incinerated genma as more came her way. "Don't worry; I got enough of these for everyone. Just come get some!"

Rio headed towards the roof as she had to stop that genma commander from destroying the upper array before everything else is thrown into more chaos then they are finished. At closer sight, she can see the commander preparing to destroy the array, as she stopped in time to see Nanvel and Rio.

"Ah, I was expecting you. How rude to keep me waiting." The genma commander said. It was close to resembling a human, but its features weren't all appealing to watch. It had several moving coils above its right shoulder and other forms of living tissue. "I am Elgon, the bringer of your soon to be demise."

"Your rampage ends today, you monsters!" Nanvel said to it.

"Oh no, it's quite the opposite. It has only begun." Elgon said.

"We won't be easy on you because you're sending a message to the fashion department, but for all the police officers who died defending this building." Nanvel said. "Rio, I'm going ahead to get the array set up. Make sure to get in some for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Nanvel." Rio said, seeing Nanvel off as she was able to get into the array centre in time.

"Oh no, you will not!" Elgon said as he started to charge after Nanvel, but was stopped in his tracks as Rio fired several fire induced bullets at it.

Rio called out to it. "Hey, ugly…want to test your luck?"

"You'll regret that challenge, feeble woman!" the humanoid genma hissed, then unveils several tentacles from its torso which shot at Rio.

Rio dodged most of them with little effort, but ended up being caught by one of them around her left arm as she felt electric shocks surge through her body once it contacted to her skin.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Rio cried out in pain, but by sheer will, she desperately summons forth her flame katana and slashes the tentacle in half, freeing her.

"You're truly are a pest, human." Elgon said. "I'll enjoy making you suffer slowly and quite painfully. Genma servants, attack!"

Rio felt dizzy as started shaking her head, then she begun to strike down more genma that came to aid Elgon. With each critical hit, Rio pushed herself to stop these accursed monsters that came to destroy the place she worked hard most her life to become part of.

"I…won't…let…you…take…Police Town!" Rio screamed at the top of her lips as she continued to suck more of the genma's souls into her gauntlet. What she didn't notice were some of the genma's souls were pure purple souls that were also being drawn into her gauntlet. Suddenly, she felt the gauntlet react to the soul absorption as her body felt a new, yet pure surge course through it.

"What…what the hell is happening to me?" Rio muttered as purple flames surrounded her as her clothing caught aflame, her skin colour had become dark as ash as most of the veins appearing through her body were alighted. Her blonde pony tail loosened, revealing its length and moved as if it had a life on its own as it shifted colour from a golden blonde to a pure silverfish-blue colour. Her pupils then glistened to a red and yellow glow, as she then glared at her enemy before her in her Oni form.

"So, you've now realised your potential, Onimusha." Elgon said "Which will make killing you more fun."

Then Elgon unleashed all of his tentacles at once, but then the Rio-Onimusha simply sidestepped all of them using speed faster than what the genma commander could have predicted.

"How the…?" Elgon muttered as Rio then came at him with a cry in her Onimusha form, hitting the genma commander with repeated attacks with her tonfars all about his body. Once he was off balance, she then aimed her right hand at him, and fired several energy beams at him, ravaging the genma once and for all.

"Impossible…" Elgon simply as he fell to his demise, suddenly dispersing and leaving only a trace of his soul essence.

After that was done, Rio reverted to normal as she began to hold her chest, breathing heavily. What she felt just now was something she wasn't expecting from the powers of the Oni.

"Was that…the form of the Onimusha?" Rio asked herself bewildered.

"Rio, I'm almost done on my side." She heard Nanvel's voice said, then after a couple more seconds, she heard her shout, "I did it!"

"Okay, good work, Nanvel." Rio replied to her friend. "I'll be down there to help with the clean up of those monsters soon enough, the commander is gone for good."

"I got it, Rio." Nanvel replied.

With the communications array back online and with the genma commander dead, the police were just able to force the genma to pull back for now as Rio participated in the battle. As she watched the genma retreat, there was cheering from her colleagues…Rio can finally relax now, but thinking back to the attack, she may have lost some good friends that day. All she can do is sit back and try her best not to cry in front of everyone, she still needed to show them her strength that will get them through this.

Rio and her colleagues were among those trying to tend to the wounded which were everywhere. The causalities were quite grave and even not enough manpower to assist them to accumulate for the losses Police Town suffered today. There were so many police officers and civilians with all sorts of injuries in the attack, thankfully, Police town's hospital was relatively intact but it was already occupied with most of the wounded from the stations and civilians combined, so other wounded had to be moved to other hospitals. It was a mess as Maki and Chief Commissioner Arakawa co-ordinated the clean up and already Police Town's morgue was as just as full as its medical facilities.

Rio was busy searching for survivors. Because of her previous Onimusha transformation during the attack, her long flowing blonde hair was flowing wildly as her tattered clothing showed a bit of her skin. But Rio didn't mind that, as she was more concerned in helping tally up survivors and corpses, which was a hard thing for her to do.

She found another living police officer and rushed to her. "Hey come over here and help me!" she yelled as she assisted a paramedic in helping her onto a stretcher.

"Tell my husband and my children that I love them…" the officer said weakly.

"We're starting to lose her." The paramedic said.

"You're going to tell them yourself! Do you understand?" Rio said before the paramedics took her to an ambulance and drove away. Just then, a photo lied on the pavement on the place as the ambulance drove off. Rio went to pick it up as she saw it was of the same woman who got carried off with a man and two children, a boy and a girl in their pre-teens.

Rio then took a look on the face of her friend Maki Kawasaki. Ever since the end of the Black Diamond case, she has never seen Maki look so…tired…

It was the day after as repairs and restoration were still being carried out at Police Town as things were starting to look more normal, but as Rio Kinezono she passed by in the hallways, she noticed a lack of familiar faces a few in her section who were among the dead.

Rio thought of a friend, Taku Kuriyama as he was an affable person. He was killed in the first few minutes of the attack. He had a wife and three young children. Rio took it upon herself to tell them that he was dead.

Then, there was Akira Otsuki, he was a good kid whom Rio recently befriended. He was another one who perished in the attack.

There was also Keika Katsuri, a female officer. She was a friend of Rio's ever since she was first assigned to the force. She was a good friend and Rio was even a guest at her wedding a month ago.

Rio then thought of the woman whose name she learned was Yoko Inuzuka, the one she helped. She was glad at least she was going to make it…at least her kids won't have to grow up without their mom.

(Those damned genma…) Rio thought to herself, as she bit her lips and clenched hr fists, fighting back her emotions. Now Rio knows that the genma would kill without discrimination. Had she known about the seriousness of this, she would have tried to warn all of Police Town about them, but it was too late.

Rio went into the briefing room where Maki and the others were, as Maki acknowledged Rio's presence with a nod and started to explain her findings.

"Yesterday when the genma attacked, we found out an hour ago the communications was sabotaged before the siege."

"Sabotaged?" Rio asked as shocked along with the others.

"Yes, apparently the Genma had at least one insider who sabotaged the array, that's how they were caught off guard. We are doing a further investigation into the matter and it appears the genma have some human collaborators." Maki said.

"No kidding." Maya commented.

"Our casualties yesterday were quite…extensive." Maki explained hesitantly.

"How many?" Nanvel asked.

"So far, we've had over 65 dead and almost a hundred seriously wounded." Maki said, shaking her head sadly.

"You think the genma will come back?" Rio asked seriously.

"Not for another assault on Police Town but…no matter their next course of action, I have a feeling this just the beginning…" Maki said seriously.

Rio and the others knew well along with that Maki this wasn't over yet…

TBC

Author's Notes: This is the end of the first arc of the story as the next chapter will introduce a new arc.


End file.
